bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Ruinous Despoiler Galtier
Summary Happy Halloween, everyone! I hope everyone has been doing well on Halloween day. What better way to celebrate Halloween than to make a Unit Spotlight talking about the new limited time unit Galtier? A little fun trivia that I kinda felt I needed to add to his unit page. Did you know that Galtier rhymes with “saltier”? Ah… I really need to go back to my corner now. The ghost will haunt me before I get to make anymore jokes. Run now before it’s too late! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 What the hell is this… Gumi has officially redefined all laws of amazing and not-so-amazing units. If you thought that Gumi’s Global Exclusives helped to fix the broken metagame that is in Japan, you thought wrong… or not? Galtier provides a 40% HP boost, which can be further enhanced into a 50% HP boost. This is the standard parameter boost that is ideal for most squad setups. In Colosseum, this boost will come in extremely handy to beef up the survivability of units. More to add on, units receive a 50% Atk, Def buff as long as their BB gauges are over 50% full to become even tankier. The 50% Atk helps with the damage output as well. Most of the time, the BB gauge condition is fulfilled anyway unless the squad suffers through enemy BB drain. Furthermore, units also have a whopping 15% chance of reducing damage down to 1. When double Galtier leads are used, you have a total of a 27.75% chance of proccing the 1 damage effect. This can come in so clutch since this is a huge reduction in damage. Continuing the topic on probability, units have a 20% chance of living a potential KO once. This also comes in clutch considering there’s a huge wall of things that enemies have to go through, which includes the 50% Def buff and the insane 15% chance of proccing 1 damage. Utilizing two Galtier leads will net a 36% chance of proccing this effect since these effects are activated individually. Do note that passive damage, such as DoT and Poison, bypass these procs. This Leader Skill is practically a combination of Terry and Juno-Seto. Terry carries similar buffs such as the 1 damage proc and the Atk and Def buffs. Juno-Seto carries the probable Angel Idol. Both also carry the 50% HP boost, which is the same as Galtier’s when enhanced. Units that can replicate similar effects include Paris and Limera. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Galtier's BB utilizes a 400% damage modifier, which is higher higher than the average 380% seen on most Omni units. This BB will deal very high damage thanks to Galtier’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Galtier’s BB includes some very interesting combinations that we rarely see. This includes the 8 BC instafill, which comes in very handy for any units that lack BB gauges or in squads that utilize BC cost reduction, making this effect even more effective. Galtier provides a self 150% tri-buff, which can be stacked with other standard stat buffs. With high parameters, Galtier can convert these to an even higher parameter thanks to the 70% Atk to Def buff. This conversion buff can be enhanced to 80% with one of Galtier’s SP options, allowing units to tank through a huge portion of the damage they would’ve received without the high Def parameters. Galtier also inherits the 10% KO resistance effect from Holia, which also comes in clutch especially when paired up with the Leader Skill effect. While very situational and somewhat detrimental in certain easy content, Galtier has a 5% chance of dealing 5% of the enemy’s maximum HP. This comes in extremely handy against bosses that are extremely tanky or if your squad has low damage output. Though, this effect shouldn’t be relied on too much in terms of damage output. Hilariously enough, Galtier will still deal pitiful damage against easy mobs if this effect procs. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Galtier's SBB utilizes a damage modifier of 600%, which is higher than the average 580% seen on most Omni units. This SBB will deal very high damage thanks to Galtier’s damage modifier being the standard norm for SBB damage modifiers: 500%. Galtier upgrades his BB instafill effect to a nice 10 BC fill, which fills up at least over a third of the gauge for most units in the game. Instead of an Atk to Def conversion buff, Galtier switches things around by boosting Atk relative to 70% of units’ Def, 80% if enhanced by one of Galtier’s SP options. While there is some juggling, if your units lack BB gauge momentum, Galtier can combo by having both conversion buffs active at the same time. Just note that conversion buffs aren’t counted towards other conversion buffs (i.e. Def to Atk will not take the Atk to Def conversion buff into consideration for that conversion). Another amazing effect that Galtier carries is the 10% OD gauge fill effect. There are very few Omni units in the game that are capable of utilizing this effect. Having another unit that is able to take advantage of this is amazing to provide some sort of momentum to UBB, allowing more options to teams that are able to utilize UBB to the fullest and as much as possible. The Dark barrier is also a very nice buff for those lacking units like Kulyuk, Juno-Seto, etc. It’s practically another wall that units have to deal with and it pairs very well with the Leader Skill buffs considering how much defense is applied to units as a whole. In Colosseum, squads will appreciate this buff heavily. Just like BB, Galtier’s SBB also has a 5% chance of dealing 5% of the opponent’s max HP. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Galtier's UBB utilizes a damage modifier of 2000%, which is higher than the average 1500% seen on most Omni units. This UBB will deal very high damage thanks to Galtier’s damage modifier being the standard norm for UBB damage modifiers: 1000%. Don’t have Holia? Get a limited time unit like Galtier! Okay, just kidding. Galtier has a nice and sweet 70% chance of reviving units. Galtier goes through RNG on each unit in the squad and checks if they’re going to revive. Utilizing this gives a very nice clutch effect, saving a bunch of Revives or your entire run of that specific quest. It would be nice if this UBB included mitigation. Whoops! Spoke too soon! This UBB DOES provide mitigation. Not just any mitigation, but 100% mitigation… for two turns! This UBB already provides so much with just these two effects alone. Unfortunately, only units that were revive at the time this UBB is used will be able to take advantage of this effect. Nonetheless, this is still extremely clutch to utilize this effect along with other revival buffs alone. This UBB discussion doesn’t just end here. To make units even beefier, Galtier adds a humongous 25000 HP Dark barrier buff for the squad. What’s amazing about this barrier buff is that because units are utilizing 100% mitigation, the shield is really only used after the 100% mitigation buff wears off. Units are being hit with 1 damage per hit anyway, which is very minimal. To add even more, the 250% Def to Atk conversion buff is pretty insane. Getting a tri-buffer to combo with this is incredibly huge. Imagine utilizing tri-buffs from both BB/SBB and UBB and then using a Hero Crystal on Galtier. The synergy is very strong with this one because of the amount of things that can work in combination with this UBB. This adds a bunch of potential considering Galtier already carries the 10% OD fill to make this UBB easily accessible. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 If Galtier’s Leader Skill wasn’t enough to proc 1 damage, Galtier’s Extra Skill is there to save his own life. Galtier has a 10% chance of reducing damage to 1 per enemy attack (not hit). Even if it’s a selfish buff, Galtier still has his UBB to revive other units if Overdrive is available. Galtier also gets a sweet 6 BC regen, which can come in handy in some of the most clutch situations when Galtier needs to stall in order to survive. Arena Score: 9/10 Galtier has a 52 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use in the game. Type 2 is not too shabby thanks to its high chance of proccing BB overall. Galtier is Terry and Juno-Seto combined. His Leader Skill is what provides the most bulk in the Colosseum metagame. There are tons of RNG factors that can potentially wall out an entire team, including the 100% mitigation proc and the Angel Idol proc. These essentially provide additional layers of Angel Idols should they proc. Galtier’s damage output is also very threatening as his damage modifiers are much higher than normal, especially BB. His BB can serve a problem for the opposing squad considering he provides a probable Angel Idol buff, which has a 10% chance of proccing for each unit that would have died. One flaw that Galtier does carry is the 10% chance of dealing 5% of max HP. Statistically, if Galtier faces five enemies, he has a 40.951% chance of proccing that on at least one enemy (34.39% if there are four enemies, 27.1% if there are three enemies, 19% if there are two enemies, and obviously, 10% if there is only one enemy). Now, these probabilities are quite high and going for that leftover 59.059% chance (against five enemies) of not proccing the 5% max HP damage is quite risky. It will definitely hurt the squad immensely if Galtier happens to be the only unit using BB/SBB, allowing more chances for your opponent to obliterate your squad. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high stats. All but Rec are quite a ways above the standard norm. In terms of typing, my type preference for Galtier is… Anima > Guardian > Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Galtier is practically every squad’s lifesaver. Galtier’s kit provides the squad with immense tankiness using multiple RNG mechanics that make it hard for opposing teams to bypass. A 15% chance (27.75% if using two leads) to reduce damage to 1 is incredible. Adding KO resistance to the mix will prolong the squad’s survivability if it procs. Even as a sub, Galtier replicates a good bit of Holia’s kit, barring heals. Galtier also provides conversion buffs to beef up the squad even further. Tri-buffers such as Sirius, Azurai, and Atro can combo with Galtier extremely well. Otherwise, Galtier can go with Atk and Def buff SP options, which will make Galtier an even more efficient stat buffer and conversion buffer. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Ruinous Despoiler Galtier Galtier has a lot of amazing options to choose from. However, there are just so many to choose that Galtier can’t just take them all. Let’s discuss some setups. Galtier can become an efficient stat buffer, just like Melord. Galtier can add Atk and Def buffs to BB and SBB. However, these options can be quite expensive as you have to add them individually on BB and SBB. Galtier can become a Colosseum unit, which there should be no reason why you shouldn’t use Galtier in Colosseum. This includes tank self-buffs that Galtier can take for more survivability. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Resistive Device *Beiorg's Armor & Schism Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Ethereal Wall *Beiorg's Armor & Daybreak Moon *Beiorg's Armor & Demontech Mail *Beiorg's Armor & Soul Armor *Beiorg's Armor & Projection Device *Beiorg's Armor & Dragon Eye *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Crystal *Beiorg's Armor & Barrier Mirror *Sacred Staff & Barrier Mirror Conclusion Total Score: 9.7/10 Boo! This unit is good! Now go scare people with him! Do you own Galtier? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Galtier! How was your Halloween? Did Galtier make you saltier? Or was Halloween one way to sweeten up your day? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Empyrean Juno-Seto *Terry Bogard *Doombringer Azurai *Sacred Emperor Sirius Category:Blog posts